And Im Lauren in love
by applegurl5
Summary: After one dream Lauren Cimorelli has found out one thing. That she can't stop thinking of Ryan Beatty.
1. Chapter 1

**_Cimorelli and Beatty fanfiction love story~~~_**

**-Lauren-**

As i walked through the park I heard the most beautiful voice I've ever heard, throughout my life as a 14 year old Cimorelli**. **I swear I could recognize that voice from anywhere. And then it hit me. Right in front of me was Ryan Beatty.

_Because I, I want to be _

_Every little thing that you want,_

_That you need, that you breathe,_

_And I know it might sound crazy_

_I think that it's amazing what you do to me_

_Oh maybe this could truly be,_

_That I'm in love, in love, in love_

_Oh I'm in love, in lo..ve, in lo-_

Finally he had stopped singing probably from the fact that i was staring at him. His blue eyes met with mine as i felt heat uprising in my cheeks. I suddenly realize what was happening so I turned around before he could notice. As I tried speed walking I away, I heard "_Hey! Wait!" _realizing my attempt to get away had failed. I stopped in my tracks to hear loud foot steps running up behind me and suddenly a hand grabbed my shoulder.

**"LAAAUREEENNNN GET UPPPP!" **Dani yelled into my ear as she shaked me by my shoulders shaking the whole bunkbed.

Quickly I realized I was just dreaming and for the fact that Dani is and forever will be the loudest Cimorelli out of all of the 11 kids.

"Whaaat" I said with an annoyed tone as i turned from my back to my stomach burying my head into the pillow.

"Get up were going to practice "I Won't Give Up" for our cover today."

"Im to tired."

"You better get up."

I closed my eyes tightly hoping to hear her walk away so that i can go to sleep, but I laid there in silence realizing she would'nt move anytime soon, as long as i didnt. I inhaled roughly as my face was still buried in the pillow and forced myself to get up.

***BUMP***

I put my hand on my head as i felt a sharp pain travel to a spot on my head

"Geez keep getting taller and soon your legs will only fit on the bed and your torso with be hanging off."

"Atleast if my torso was hanging off, my head wouldnt get hit by the wood as i get up everyday."

"True.." Dani admitted.

She had finally walked out of the room and went downstairs

I rubbed my head for 5 seconds and then stretched out my arms and legs and gathered my clothes from the bottom drawer to get ready to practice. As I stood up I found a familiar face on one of Dani's drawings. I picked it up and realized it was Ryan in a blue flannel and a black snap back. A smile some how crept across my face staring at the picture. The drawing was amazing but not as amazing as the real living thing. I quickly put it down knowing my sisters were waiting to practice the song.

"Were going to do "I Won't Give Up" by Jason Mraz." said Christina

"_To be right where you are..How old is your soul?"..._

_"I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up" _I sang. As Dani sang her part after mine Ryan kept popping making me unfocused throughout the whole song making me not look at the camera, but instead staring at the ground thinking of him.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Cimorelli and Beatty fanfiction love story**

**~Dani~**

*Online with Ryan*

"I don't know Ryan I feel like my sisters have been annoyed ever since i joined the band :(.."

"How? If you hadnt joined Cimorelli probably would'nt be what they are today, how could they be annoyed by that?"

"I don't know but still..."

After what seemed like 10 minutes of inactive chatting together I finally came up with a solution that might eliminate the negativity between myself and the band

"Do you think if I get someone famous to do a cover with us, I will impress them and they'll realize Im a benefit in the band?"

"But you are a benefit already? replied Ryan.

"Maybe I am or maybe I'm not, but I just want to impress them."

"Oh, well what famous person do you think you would want to do a cover with?"

"Well I was actually thinking maybe you can? Have you ever heard of the song Who Says by Selena Gomez :o ?"

After 2 minutes of waiting I finally get a response

"Well yeah but the thing is I would'nt actually consider myself a famous person :/ ?"

"Of course you are Ryan have you even seen your views on each of your youtube videos?"

It seemed with every response one by one its getting slower and slower for him to reply back...

"Well sure I guess I could do a cover with you guys .."

"Great :D probably maybe next Friday?"

"Yeah that could work :3"

"Its settled i shall earn my sisters respect :D"

"lol xP see you next friday then"

"yep bye!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Cimorelli and Beatty fanfiction love story**

**~Lauren~**

"Nick dont!" Christina yelled back grinning at Nick who was carrying around a cupcake chasing after her.

"Hey guys, yeah um you do realize cupcakes are for eating right?" Katherine said sarcastically.

Despite what Katherine said Nick still was in pursuit.

"Nooo of course their not for eating they are for doing this.." Lisa said.

Next thing I knew Lisa's half eaten pink cupcake was smudged onto my right cheek.

"Lisa?!" I screamed mortified.

Amy saw what had happened and frantically hid under the blanket for protection.

"Did I do that? she said mimicking Steve Urkel impression.

I quickly grabbed the nearest cupcake and slammed it into her face

"Great now I can't take it off cause of my wet nails!"

"Well atleast you don't have it in your hair.." Christina implied with a upside down cupcake neatly placed on the left side of her head slowly sliding off.

"Yep" said Nick but quickly getting elbowed in the stomach by Christina and doubling over in pain

"Or worst.."Katherine said with two pink cupcakes were placed on both her left and right eye.

Suddenly the door bell rang, all of us froze.

"Is someone suppose to be coming over this friday?" asked Lisa.

"No one besides Nick.."said Christina.

"I'll go see who it is for the fact that I'm the cleanest out of all of you besides Amy who can't technically see through the peep hole yet.." I said

"Hey!" Amy said as she popped her head out from under the blanket.

As I walked towards the door, Dani came running down the stairs and opened the door midway so I could'nt see.

"Alrighty then.." I said turning around swiftly. Heading over to sit on the counter.

"Who is that?" whispered Amy.

"I don't know some guy?..." I said looking to Amy

Before I could look back to the door I saw Dani and Ryan Beatty in the kitchen archway.

"Yeeeep. That's some guy.." said Katherine wide eyed.

"No kidding" all of my sisters replied at the same time as I felt my palms as they slowly turned sweaty and my heart began to beat faster.

"Wow you guys are really good at harmonies!" Ryan said smiling.


	4. Chapter 4

~**Dani~**

****I really hope this works out.. I thought to myself

"So uh not to sound rude or anything but what are you doing here Ryan?" asked Christina.

"Well uh", I implied " We..uh..."

"Me and Dani had talked online" Ryan chimed in " and I told her that you guys are amazing at singing and she told me I was also good at singing as well and she had an awesome idea of doing a cover together!" he said with a smile.

Seconds had passed as I looked at all the sisters examining their reaction. Katherine looked completely lose probably due to the fact she had pink frosting left around and on her eye lids. Lisa and Amy looked just as starstrucked as they did ten minutes ago when Ryan walked in. Christina wasn't paying attention and was smacking away Nicks hand when he tried to swipe up a taste of frosting from her hair which suprised me because she was the leader of the ensemble. And then there was Lauren who literally looked as if she was going to throw up.

Finally Lisa had brushed away the awkward silence filling the air when she said "Well thats great but we weren't planning on doing a cover till tomorrow when our parents take out our little brothers to go to the pool so that it will be more quiet.

"Thats ok he can just sleepover and we'll get right to the cover the next day" I said quickly knowing that if he left it might jeopardize me in my attempt to improve my relationship with the group.

"Well ok, sounds like a good idea Dani" said Christina approvingly.

"But wait I don't have any clothes"

"Thats ok you can just borrow Alex's clothes if thats ok with you" I said

"I dont mind"

"Ok so me, Lisa, Katherine, and Amy will organize the way we will sing the cover tonight and we'll tell you how to sing the song tomorrow." said Christina

"Sounds good" I implied


	5. Chapter 5

**~Lauren~**

"So this is it one day I'm thinking of a crush that I soon just realized and the next the crush is in my house, sounds legit." I thought to myself. I walked through the corridor of the house carrying the blankets for Ryan for his stay and I finally reached the guest door. I opened it thinking that no one was in here and that Ryan would be off on a tour of the huge house of 13 people with Dani but instead I opened it to a suprised blue eyed boy.

"Oh I'm sorry I-I thought you-u weren't in here" I said fumbling over my words as my cheeks began blossom with heat.

"Oh thats ok I was just about to go get some pajamas from your brother" he said with a charming smile.

"Oh ok" I forced on a smile trying not to make my nervousness noticeable as I looked him in his pools of blueish yet grayish eyes.

He flashed me a smile before leaving the room. I put the blankets on the bed and made everything tidy before leaving the room to go sit on the couch next to Dani to watch BTR.

"So why were you so weird earlier" my younger sibling asked in a hushed voice

"What do mean?"

"Well for one thing you looked as if you were about to throw up..."

"I don't know maybe its not everyday where a famous boy comes walking through your door everyday" I said sarcastically.

"Yeah but Lisa atleast said something while you were off in Lauren land dancing with bows... and possibly Ryan Beatty?"

I was shocked by her comment and alittle embarressed by her assumption

"You think I like Ry-"

"So what are you guys talking about?" Ryan said with a beaming sweet smile as he walked in, in a grey loose muscle shirt and plaid blue pants with his hands in the pockets.

"Oh nothing, come on Ryan sit down and watch tv with us." Dani said smiling and looking back at me with raised eye brows that said your welcome.

I face palmed my face wishing I could explain everything out to Dani

"What's wrong Lauren you wanted to adore and admire Big Time Rush in quiet with Dani" Ryan said with a sarcastic yet charming and sweet tone.

"No" I said with a smirk. I tried to focus on the screen and not stare at Ryan, but then he took a seat next to me which made me look his way and look down to his pink soft lips that soon turned into a smile making me notice Ryan took notice of my attention to him. I quickly looked away embaressed.

After 20 minutes of debating who would be who if Cimorelli were BTR Dani finally said..

"Ok well I'm tired I better get to bed, good nightie" she said shooting me a wink making me roll my eyes.

"Do you want something to eat?" I asked

"Do you have any candy?"

"We have gummy worms?"

"Ok" he said with a bright smile flashing his sparkling eyes at me.

I nodded and went to the cupboard only to find the gummy worms gone. "Dani..." I whispered to myself.

"What?" Ryan said

"Nothing, I'll be right back." I said heading up the stairs.

"Dani!" I yelled bursting through our bedroom door

"What?" she said snickering

"First of all why did you leave me and Ryan all alone down there and where are the gummy worms?!" I said in a serious face which only made her laugh even more

"Aww are you going to feed eachother gummy worms or act like its spaghetti and both of you have your mouths on each end of it and eat it until you both get to the middle of the worm and ki-"

"Dani I'm serious why did you leave me all alone?"

"Well you like him and I felt like I was doing you a favor!" she said in a bright tone trying to convince me it was a favor.

"I don't like him though!

"Of course you do every girl likes him and I saw the way you reacted when he arrived today"

I rolled my eyes at her and finally just asked her where the gummy worms were which she gladly handed over, leaving a smug look on her face.

"Sorry I just had to deal with an annoying someone up there" I said making my way downstairs.

"Thats alright" he said with a chuckle making him smile.

"Here you g-ooo-o" I said but soon triping over the carpets edge into Ryan's arms

"Are you ok?!" he said with a worried tone on his face.

"Yeah Im, f-fine..." I said looking into his shiny crystal eyes breathing slowly as he looked into mine, wondering how long this moment will last.

"Thats good" he said breaking eye contact only to look at my lips.

I quickly turned away and got up from his arms to sit in my own seat with an embaressed expression on my face meanwhile Ryan having a slight smile on his face as he looked down into the gummy worm bag to pick a gummy. I flipped through the channels looking for a channel to take my mind off the embarressing incident.

About an hour later of sneaking looks at each other, laughing together, and little conversations, Ryan said that he better get to bed.

"Ok if you need anything feel free to not ask me and to wake up and ask my sisters" I said sarcastically with a smile

"Ok" he said with a laugh getting up and going behind the couch and into the corridor leading to the room, but soon turning around.

"Oh yeah,"

"What" I said hearing footsteps behind me and his voice going from behind me to above me, making me tilt up my head to see where he was. Until I felt a heat of light pressure on my forehead, but soon noticing it was Ryan giving me a sweet, warm kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight" he said with a gracious, cute smile before walking away to his room. Leaving me stunned.


	6. Chapter 6

**-Noones POV-**

****Lauren fluttered her eyes to light flooding her bedroom that was filled with the snors of Dani. She took in a breathe of cold air that filled the house every morning. Lauren layed her eyes on her wall that was covered with drawings from the CimFam. She always liked to look at these in the morning cause they helped her get up in the morning to go make the CimFam happy like making videos and answering to fans on twitter. Remembering that today they were going to make a video today she quickly got up to get a head start to the bathroom before it gets filled with the other sisters. Looking in the large shiny mirror that bordered the walls of the bathroom she put a hand on her forehead remembering her encounter last night she had with Ryan Beatty's pink lips. The corners of her mouth went up into a smile. While straightening her hair, as she was getting the section of hair behind her ears she burned her hand alittle by getting to close to the metal plate leaving a mark on her hand.

"Ow! Gosh stupid iron this is why I don't straighten my hair! Then again a curler has an iron to...yeah I never was smart, oh well no fetus is smart anyway" she said to herself turning off the straightener as doing so.

She picked up her ruffled clothes and walked back to her room as silence filled the house. As the door creaked open she stepped on a crumpled piece of paper that she picked up after putting down her clothes in the big colorful pile. On the paper was a picture of a stick figure girl dancing with a brown big hairy animal that was colored in with crayons.

"Is that suppose to be a bear?" Lauren questioned to herself quietly as she tried to straighten out the paper more to not be crumpled.

"Moose!" Lisa yelled as if it was a hiccup in her sleep making her jump then squirm uncomfortably in her sleep.

"Is that seriously suppose to be a moose? I think Joey can draw better than that", she said taking a final glimpse of the paper.

"I agree" a voice said behind her from above making her jump and dropping the paper making a zig zag to the ground slowly.

"God?" Lauren said questioning the ceiling looking up.

"Idiot" the voice said behind her.

"You know for a God who loves everyone you sure don't love me" Lauren said with her hands on her hips still looking up at the ceiling.

"I'll love you if you make me some pancakes?" The voice suggested.

"No" Lauren said firmly.

"Eh worth a try, turn around"

Lauren saw Dani sitting up with her hair in braids much like in the Good Time video.

"What are you doing up?" Lauren asked making her arms cross against her chest.

"I heard you talking in the bathroom," Dani said, " By the way your no smarter than a fetus" she said sarcastically with a smile.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Lauren said sarcastically as she exited the room.

"So how 'bout those pancakes?!" Dani asked to Lauren quickly before she left only to get no response.

"Pancakes?" Lisa said sitting up with dry drool on the side of her mouth and hugging all her moose stuff animals.


	7. Chapter 7

*NOONES POV*

Where am I?! Ryan thought to himself as he looked around frantically at the beige walls that were once blue in his room until he soon realized he was still in the Cimorelli household when he came upon a picture of Lauren, Lisa, and Amy.

"Wow she really is pretty, I wish I could call her mine." Ryan said to himself quietly until he heard a pan drop down the hallway.

"Dani!" a familiar voice echoed in the hallway.

"Lauren." Ryan smiled to himself when he detected the voice, making him hurrying along to see her. Oh how she made his heart skip a beat when he heard or saw her. Thats why he could'nt wait till he got to sing with her today or atleast with the group.

When he came upon the kitchen he was alerted to see the sight of Lauren and Dani covered in pancake batter over there heads and on their shoulders.

"What happened?!" Ryan said wide eyed staring at the both of them.

"Well Ms. Chef over here said she could flip a pancake without having to use a spatula." Lauren said glaring at Dani.

"I swear that pancake looked fluffy and not liquidy." Dani said with her hands in the air as if a cop told her to freeze.

"How could you see it was not liquidy?" Lauren shouted at Dani as if she was stupid.

"I don't know I'm just really hungry?!" Dani replied loudly aswell.

"Stop fighting!" Ryan exclaimed out doing both of the loudness, "Cmon lets help you get cleaned up." He added softly making sure not to make Lauren think he's a jerk.

After they both took a shower and got dressed into clean clothes Ryan helped them clean the kitchen.

"No more pan cake flipping Dani" Ryan said softly scolding her as his older siblings did to him at his house.

"Ok" Dani said incicently before making a devious smile while continuing to wipe the floor of pancake batter. "Oh no my hands are all sticky I better go wash my hands in the upstairs bathroom away from here." Dani added sounding as fake as she ever could, before trotting off upstairs.

"Oh no she's at it again" Lauren said off to her side where Dani was walking away glaring at her.

"Who's at it again?" Ryan questioned while wiping the surrounding counters of the stove.

"Noone" Lauren replied quickly making her seem nervous.

"Look if what I did make things awkward between us last night then I'm sorry I did'nt mean to do that.."

"No it's not that , it's just Dani gets involved into things and won't give up until she gets it." Lauren said assuringly.

"Oh good." He said knowing that what he did yesterday was'nt a mistake.


	8. Chapter 8

*Ryans POV*

"And I'm Ryan Beatty, " I said for the millionth time before breaking out into laughter with the Cimorelli girls, "no no that was bad!"

"Moving on people" Amy said smiling

This was fun I thought to myself, spending time with them in a big family where you get to scream and shout and more importantly be with Lauren even though she may not be loud and extroverted.

"Ok here we go again people" Christina ordered, "Hey I'm Christina"

"I'm Katherine"

"I'm Lisa"

"I'm..." Amy said before I looked over to see what happened.

"Aww man I had to sneeze!" Amy said sweetly with her hand over her nose.

"We're never going to get this!" Lisa exclaimed with her arms in the air.

"It's ok you can sleep in our tree house if we never ever get it Ryan." Dani added excitedly.

"Heck yeah," I immeadiatly responded, "I'd love to live here!"

"Hurry people I'm hungry" Katherine exclaimed in the back.

"Speaking of food tell them what happened with the gummy worms yesterday" Christina said.

Oh no. Did she see what happened when Lauren was trying to hand me the candy and she fell ontop of me?! I thought to myself frantically.

"What?" Lauren asked Christina as her brown eyes widened.

"With Joey" Christina said giggling.

"Oh that!" Lauren said with a big phew telling me she also thought she was talking about something else too. "Well Joey was like can I have some, and i was like what, and he was like can I have some?" She continued raising her voice , " and I was like what, and he repeated can I have some but I was ignoring him until then I said WHAT?! And he was like AAAHHHHHHHHHH!" She said before joining to laugh with the other sisters.

"Hahahaha" I joined in letting off a sweat nervously.

"Well how 'bout we just take a break and we'll try again in 10 minutes" Christina suggested.

All the girls nodded before going into seperate rooms except Lauren.

"That was close" I said before slowly walking out of the house into the bakyard onto the swings with Lauren.

"Yeah" she added staring at the ground shuffling her shoes into the leaves as she slowly rocketed back and forth.

"I really thought she was talking about what happened last night when you tripped." I said concerned.

"Uh huh" Lauren replied still staring at the ground looking up once in awhile.

After a moment of awkward silence I finally got the courage to break it.

"It looks like you don't know how to swing" I said smiling at her trying to make her look up.

"Yeah I do!" she replied beaming with her sparkling dark brown eyes.

"Doesn't look like it" I said challenging her. "Look I'll show you" i added before moving behind her and grabbing the chains of the swingset and pulling her back before setting her off to go forward.

"I know how to swing you idiot" she said laughing " now stop me before I hit you"

" Alright" I replied chuckling before wrapping my arms around the chains and herself so that I was hugging her from behind.

It felt like I could hold her forever and not let her go. One second later I look down and see her beautiful face with her pools of dark brown eyes looking up at me just like last night when I gave her that kiss. It was'nt till long till I hear Christina yelling for all of us to come back inside to continue, forcing me to let go of her and the moment.

"Oh no here we go again" she said smiling to me as she got up from the swing.

"Yep" I said returning the smile.


End file.
